1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device having an antenna for resonating radio-frequency signals via a slot of a metal cover of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is used for transmitting or receiving radio waves, to communicate or exchange wireless signals. An electronic product with a wireless communication function, such as a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., usually accesses a wireless network through a built-in antenna. Therefore, for facilitating a user to access the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should have a wide bandwidth and a small size to meet the trend of compact electronic products, so as to integrate the antenna into a portable wireless communication device. In addition, an ideal antenna should cover different frequency bands required for different wireless communication networks.
The portable wireless communication device may utilize a metal housing or a metal cover for decoration and robustness, which may cause decreased antenna gain, narrowed bandwidth or unstable antenna performance due to the metal housing or cover. In such a situation, a designer not only faces a challenge of the antenna performance but also has to take integration between the antenna and the metal cover into consideration when integrating the antenna into the portable wireless communication device.
Therefore, how to design a wideband antenna to adapt to a mechanical design of the wireless communication device when integrating the antenna into the wireless communication device has become a goal in the industry.